


Drive Together

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Steal Me a Seat on the Best Ride [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham City Garage (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dick thinks he has a prisoner, Jason is our favorite little shit, M/M, Thieving, but everyone kind of knows better, dangerous vehicles, everyone in that universe is hard up for a sweet ride, invasive weapons search, references to lots of other sex, sex while partially restrained, teaming up, well warranted though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: “Fuck, I might be in love,” Jason whistled appreciatively running his gloved hands over the hood of the car.“You’re not making off with this one, Todd,” Dick told him sharply, “Remember that I know your game now.”“Oh pretty boy, it’s funny how you think that’s going to make one bit of difference,”





	Drive Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my earlier GCG fic Ride Together. Things will make a little more sense if you’ve read that one, but at the end of the day it’s not a super complicated plot so you could probably keep up just fine.

“Drive! Drive! Drive!” Dick yelled as the Garden City police descended on them.

“Nah, really? I think we should just stay put so they can torch us like marshmallows.” Jason said snarkily spinning the steering wheel of the Batmobile they’d stolen and gunning the acceleration.

“C’mon c’mon,” Dick muttered typing fast as he overrode the Garden systems on the vehicle so it wouldn’t eject or kill them. He hadn’t expected the Red Hood’s to help raid the Garden but Dick was grateful: they’d never have managed as much as they had without them and they _certainly_ wouldn’t have been able to be en process of making off with a Batmobile. Dick would have been hard pressed to get passed all of the car’s defenses all on his own but Jason had always been instinctive where it counted.

Bullets pinged off the frame and windows of the car like pennies and Jason maneuvered the twisted roads with a recklessness that left their pursers scrambling and crashing behind then despite being more familiar with the terrain.

“Coming up on trouble, pretty boy,” Jason commented breathlessly, and Dick looked up to see the walls of the Garden looming and the guards prepping some fire-power that would mean trouble even for the Batmobile.

“We’re going to have to shoot our way out of here.” Dick said grimly.

“My favorite,” grinned Jason.

“Pull the lever on the right while pushing the button on the wheel- no, _while_ pushing! Not separately! Do you want to get us killed? Here, I’ll shoot, you drive.” Dick growled half in Jason’s lap to activate the cars defense mechanism.

“Never thought I’d hear you say that- holy shit!” Jason cursed as the guns came out and Dick didn’t bother aiming before opening fire on the wall. The shields flickered and the walls crumbled and the guards scattered and the Batmobile burst through to the sunlight on the other side.

Jason whooped out a sound of delight and gunned the acceleration.

Adrenaline pounded through Dick’s veins but he forced himself to go back to crippling the Garden security on the car.

“Ok, I don’t think they’re following us. Let’s stop so I can get the rest of the trackers off this thing,” Dick said at last.

“Righto,” Jason said pulling the car around to a hidden place along the road that wouldn’t be immediately spotted by any pursuers that did end coming. Dick was glad he didn’t have to specify that sort of thing with Jason.

“Alright, let’s see what insanity Bruce put in place for us…” muttered Dick getting out of the car trying not to feel too stressed. If he got one thing wrong…

Jason had also gotten out and was doing his own sort of inspection.

“Sweet fucking beast,” Jason crowed with relish, “Fucking look at this thing: took open fire from Garden grade guns and this shit’s paint ain’t even scratched.”

“Yes, yes, it’s very impressive,” Dick said distractedly as he hunted around scrambling and then disabling all the various trackers.

“And the fire-power on this baby, man,” Jason continued crouching down to examine the place where the guns had come out to blast their way through the Garden walls, “Fucking better than a tank and it rides twice as sweet.”

“Hmm,” Dick said finally looking up as he realized a little bit late that Jason + a Batmobile might equal a ridiculous amount of trouble.

“Fuck, I might be in love,” Jason whistled appreciatively running his gloved hands over the hood of the car.

“You’re not making off with this one, Todd,” Dick told him sharply, “Remember that I know your game now.”

“Oh pretty boy, it’s funny how you think that’s going to make one bit of difference,” the smile Jason threw Dick’s way was dirty and promising.

“You can’t just take the Batmobile,” Dick said impatiently, “This isn’t some half grade Garden tech that any idiot with half a brain can cock and fire. This thing will fry your brains the second you push the wrong button.”

“I’m a fast learner,” Jason winked, “I’m sure I can figure it out.”

The annoying thing was that if Jason was clever enough to figure out how to disable all the traps on Dick’s old bike, then he just might be able to actually pull it off.

“I’m telling you,” Dick growled, “Even if Bruce’s traps weren’t on a whole other level from what you could even dream of, you wouldn’t be able to take this away from _me_.”

“That so?” Jason asked lazily, tilting his head back like that was a personal challenge. It might have been.

“It is,” Dick glared at him.

“Geez, pretty boy,” Jason blew out a breath, “If you keep being so predictable I’m going to get bored.”

Dick saw flash of the gun he hadn’t realized that Jason had pulled just for a second before he instinctively threw himself out of the way. Jason laughed and Dick furiously called him every foul name he could think of in his head. Unfortunately for Jason, they were battling over a Batmobile and Dick had spent most of his teenage years handling all sorts of cars just like this one. Jason was still leaning up against the hood so Dick pressed just under the side of the car and felt for the trap and then the switch he knew was there-

“Fuc-!” Jason didn’t even get the curse out before he was falling to the ground unconscious from the electric charge the Batmobile has just hit him with.

Dick waited a moment to ensure that he was well and truly down before creeping cautiously over and checking Jason’s vitals. Alive, but he wasn’t going to be awake for a while. A part of Dick really really wanted get revenge for last time and just leave Jason stranded there to fend for himself. But unfortunately, the Garden was going to get organized enough to be on their tails soon enough. Leaving Jason helpless out on his own would be a certain death sentence that Dick frankly wasn’t comfortable with.

“ _Predictable,”_ he could practically hear Jason taunting him.

“Little freaking- gah!” Dick growled before marching back to the drivers side of the Batmobile and pulling out restraints not even Dick could get out of; better than garden-grade restraints, these were _Batman_ -grade restraints.

After securing Jason- a _little_ more roughly than necessary- Dick dragged the other around the side and loaded him into the back. Batman was often needing to cart especially dangerous- or publically _sensitive_ \- people to their destination so the Batmobile was fully equipped to make sure Dick could drive them where they needed to go unharassed.

In the end, Dick needn’t have worried: Jason stayed passed out until they were securely in one of Dick’s hideouts. He didn’t really want to bring Jason there- despite what his cock was insisting- it was incredibly dangerous and Dick would have to find a knew base once he figured out what he was supposed to do with Jason. Did he just let the gang lord go free? He’d be on Dick’s ass in a second trying to steal the Batmobile. Then again, he couldn’t just hand him over the folks in the Garage. The girls there knew how to hold a grudge and Jason had personally made their lives hell plenty of times. Dick reckoned Jason would have his throat slit within a night of staying there despite how heroic some of the leadership in the Garage was.

So, really, he was had no choice but to keep him hostage for the moment.

Dick debated stripping Jason down when they arrive, feeling a bit uncomfortable about the fact that Jason was unconscious. However, after the 5th weapon he pulled off the other that could have flattened the whole hideout, Dick was feeling significantly less conflicted.

“Oooh, pretty boy, didn’t know you had it in you…” Jason slurred out with a grin as he came to while Dick carefully cut him out of his shirt; a shirt that was packed full of nasty little tricks and gadgets.

Dick wasn’t sure if Bruce would have liked Jason or if they would have driven each other crazy.

“Stop being so dramatic,” Dick glared at him, “And why do you carry some of this stuff on you? What if it went off? What if you got impaled by your own gear in a fight?”

“Worried about me? I’m so touched I might puke,” Jason drawled, “Though considering the whammy you pulled on me earlier I’ll probably puke anyway. In fact…”

Jason tipped forward like he was going to hurl. Fortunately, Dick didn’t make the mistake of jumping away and giving up his position because Jason was dropping low and kicking out with the legs Dick had freed to get his pants off. Dick dodged a kick with enough force behind it to take his head off and instead activated the restraints.

“Fuck-!” Jason half snarled as the bands around his arms and torso went tight.

“Well that’s what you get when you try to kill me with a cheap trick like that.” Dick said unsympathetically retrieving restraints for Jason’s knees that would greatly restrict his mobility.

“You wouldn’t last one day as a gang leader,” Jason laughed through his slightly pained breaths, “You’re way too fucking soft.”

“Lucky you,” said Dick dryly, “now turn over.”

“Why Birdie, so improper. Going to take my boxers too?”

“After seeing the rest of the stuff you’re packing? Absolutely,” Dick said.

“Oh, but you’ve already seen what I’m ‘packing’. Got a nice feel for it last time too I’d say-“ Jason mocked him as Dick systematically cut him out of the boxers.

“Aaand this is where you shut up,” Dick said examining the strangle cord and little packets of sleeping power sewn into the seams.

“You wish. Now if you’re quite finished… “ Jason gestured to his bare body with his bound hands.

“Not yet,” Dick said gripping Jason’s face and forcing his jaw open to find- sure enough- a small mouth piece with a simple set of lock picks. Not that they would work on the Bat-made stuff, but Dick took them a way anyway.

“How thorough are you planning to be?” asked Jason laughing not looking all that put out.

“How many crazy places are you going to stash weapons?” Dick shot back.

“That was the last of them,” Jason shrugged.

“Mind if I don’t take your word for it,” grumbled Dick grabbing some slick.

“Knew you’d go for my ass sooner or later.” Jason gave him a sleazy grin.

“This isn’t about whatever fucked up sex we’ve had in the past, this is about you being a weapon crazy psycho.” Dick told him grimly as carefully pushed his fingers in him.

“Ooh,” Jason moaned low and long and definitely exaggerated going by the hint of the snarky smile playing at the edge of his mouth. Annoyingly enough, it didn’t make it any less pretty. Didn’t make the arch of Jason’s back any less tempting. Didn’t make Dick’s slacks any less tight at the hot fluttering clench of Jason’s ass around his fingers. A part of him wanted to put this whole thieving scumbag thing on hold for a bit so he could bend Jason over and fuck him until the smart-ass was begging him for more. Another part insisted that would be taking advantage. And still another part of him was certain that Jason couldn’t be trusted even as vulnerable and willing as he appeared.

There was a small vindication in finding something hard and foreign in Jason’s ass. Small enough that Jason could move comfortably with it in. Likely packed with enough little tricks to make Dick’s life hell if Jason was left to his own devices.

“You little shit,” Dick glowered at him as he pulled the thing out carefully.

“Says the man who just had his hand up my ass,” Jason grinned at him over his shoulder. Dick bit back a comment about how a few fingers hardly counted as fisting, knowing Jason would just make a dirty joke out of it. Jason was regarding him with amusement as Dick muttered unfavorable things under his breath and cleaned off his hand.

“So what now?” asked Jason arching his back invitingly.

“Now, I’ll find you some clothes you can wear over those things.” Dick gestured to Jason’s restraints as he gathered up Jason’s clothes and weapons and locked them away out of sight. He’d disassemble all of them after he settled Jason somewhere he couldn’t do any harm.

“What’s the point? You’ll just be taking them off again soon enough.” Drawled Jason.

“Look, I don’t know how the Red Hoods do things, but I don’t make it a habit of fucking my prisoners. That’s just messed up.” Dick gave him a disgusted look.

“Don’t flatter yourself: you may have me all locked up, but I’m exactly where I want to be,” Jason said glancing over at the Batmobile parked not too far away.

“All the more reason for me not to sleep with you.” Dick said firmly finding a spare pair of pants in the dryer from the other day. They’d always been a bit big on him so hopefully they’d fit Jason.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Jason rolled his eyes as Dick pinned his legs so he could get the pants on him and then fit the restraints on again after. A shirt would be great, but Dick wasn’t ready for Jason’s hands to be free just yet.

“Now,” Dick huffed as he dragged Jason up the stair to the simple loft he had over his garage, “You are going to sit here and _behave_ while I make sure you didn’t leave any more nasty surprises for me with that gear of yours.”

“You have a lot of confidence in yourself,” Jason drawled as Dick dumped him on the couch. The couch was a bit short for Jason, but honestly Dick didn’t trust either of them with Jason and a bed.

“Like you’re one to talk,” Dick rolled his eyes. Jason shrugged, and looked around the loft with interest. Dick left him to it and returned to disable some of the more creative things Jason had had on him. Honestly. Dick had enough trouble on his hands with the Batmobile and the raid on the garden he didn’t need the upstart leader of the Red Hoods making his life more difficult.

After he finished that, he went back to working on the Batmobile. He disabled the traps and rolled himself under the engine to get a good look. Bruce had made a lot of upgrades since Dick had lived there. Dick let himself get lost in the work for a few hours just living in the high of working with such a magnificent vehicle. Some new features made him catch his breathe with surprise and excitement. Others wasn’t even sure what they were supposed to do but he anticipated having a lot of fun figuring it out. He’d need to take it to some wide open place in the desert where he could safely destroy some rock formations as he tested everything…

“Damn, this thing has harpoons?” Jason laughed with delight from what sounded like the console inside the car above him.

Dick jumped and almost brained himself on the car above him.

He rolled himself out and just glared at the young man who was definitely-supposed-to-be-locked-up-in-the-loft-and-was-definitely-not. Jason ignored him in favor of making soft- almost erotic- little sounds as he looked through the setup of the dash. Dick didn’t know how he had gotten the thing opened up without killing himself. Dick didn’t know how he had gotten out of the restraints on his upper body.

The locks on Jason’s legs still seemed to be firmly in place which meant Jason had either slid down the stairs or walked on his hands to get there.

“How the hell did you get those off?” demanded Dick narrowly.

“Now, now, Big Bird, I can’t just go around telling trade secrets now can I?” Jason didn’t bother looking up but he had a self-satisfied smile on his face.

Dick told himself to stop fuming and think for a moment. The restraints that had been on Jason’s upper body where the same as the ones Dick had used on his legs so logically Jason should have been able to take them both off especially once he’d gotten his hands free. This meant there was something different that Dick was missing that Jason had not. There were no actual locks on the restraints for Jason to pick, they could only be opened by the person who had put them on and Dick was definitely down here. So what…? Then Dick realized: he’d put the upper body restraints on in the desert while his was still wearing his bike gloves and he’d the leg restraints on with his bare hands once he’d gotten Jason’s pants on and-

“I left my bike gloves upstairs,” Dick realized with a groan.

“Very nice of you. Much appreciated,” Jason chirped happily as he carefully poked at some wring which-

Dick grabbed Jason by the ankle and yanked him out of the way of the resulting spray of acid.

“Fuck-!” Jason cursed.

“What did I tell you about this car being too much for you?” Dick demanded.

“What did I tell you about underestimating me?” Jason shot back before pausing, “Though that trap would have hurt like a bitch, I’ll give you that one.”

“Come on, just… We’re going upstairs,” Dick sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Oh c’mon-“

“Upstairs.” Dick said hauling Jason up again. It would be so much easier if Jason was actually even vaguely portable sized. He tried to dump Jason on the couch again but Jason pulled him down with him.

“What? I’m bored,” Jason complained, “If you won’t let us play with the car you should at least have the decency to fuck me. There’s nothing else to do here.”

“Oh poor baby,” Dick rolled his eyes, though Jason’s hands were free and stroking the edges of the tattoo on his chest very distractingly.

“C’mon,” Jason said, pretty eyes half lidded as he rolled his hips into Dick’s, “You know it was hot last time. You know you want to have me again.”

“Hell…” Muttered Dick giving in because, yes, it was hot last time and he’d been thinking of ways it could happen again since then and here was Jason finally underneath him the way Dick had fantasized way too many times. Although, to be honest, Dick’s fantasies usually involved Jason sweaty and moaning and begging rather than grinning deviously up at Dick from under his lashes. But, Dick reasoned with a groan as Jason grabbed him through his pants and squeezed him perfectly, he could probably adjust.

Vaguely, he could remember telling himself he wasn’t going to do this again because Jason was unapologetically bent on stealing from him again and he’d proven in the past he was perfectly willing to use sex to get the upper hand. But, Dick quickly rationalized as he flipped Jason on his stomach and yanked the barrowed sweats out of the way, even if Jason could somehow use sex to get past Dick he was still not going to be able to just take the Batmobile and leave all on his own. Probably. The excuses were feebler and feebler inside Dick’s head so he tried not think about it as he hurriedly fingered Jason while the other teased him for being over eager. Jason had been teasing him for too long for something drawn out the first time, Dick justified inside his head.

Jason seemed to be turned out by the rough treatment though so it worked out all around.

“Yes…” he groaned when he finally rolled on a condom and sank into him.

“Fucking finally,” Jason said a little breathily not waiting for Dick to get used to the tight heat around him before he was working his hips back. Despite the fact that Jason was the one pressed into the couch with a cock in his ass a limited mobility, Dick still felt like he was the one being taken somehow.

“Jason… Jason, fuck-“ Dick gasped unable to stop himself from snapping his hip into him hard. It was probably too soon for that kind of rough treatment but Jason jerked under him with a wonderful choked off sound and reached back to grab Dick and urge him on.

“Fuck, yeah, like that… do that again, c’mon, c’mon,” Jason demanded shoving back into each thrust and clenching down hard enough for Dick to see stars.

“We- we should- slow down,” Dick panted despite the fact he was only gripping Jason’s hips to plow into him harder.

“Fuck slow- fuck-! Yes, yes, fucking fuck me you little goodie two shoes-“ Jason growled beating against the couch until his body was pulling tight everywhere expect the frantic pumping of his hips as he came.

Jason collapsed forward onto the couch and went lose everywhere and Dick took that chance to thrust just as hard and fast into him as his body was demanding until he was coming hard into the condom and biting back and yell. He stayed there panting and feeling weirdly possessive at the sight of his cock buried in Jason’s ass.

“Ok, pull out, that shit is getting uncomfortable and I can’t feel my legs,” Jason reached back and slapped at him.

“Damn, yeah sorry,” Dick said still panting and groaning a bit as Jason clenched down on him hard as he pulled out.

Jason rolled over looking flushed and satisfied and Dick knew that both the couch and those sweats were going to be a dead loss. He couldn’t regret it though at the moment.

“We should get cleaned up,” Dick decided.

“We’re just going to get dirty again,” Yawned Jason.

“No we aren’t,” Dick tried to sound firm. Once was bad enough, but at least Jason seemed fucked out and unlikely to be getting into too much mischief anytime soon.

“Your insistence on denial is kinda funny,” Jason noted.

“We are going to get cleaned up, and then we’re going to eat.” Dick said giving Jason a look.

“And then we’re going to fuck,” Jason finished.

“Not going to happen,” Dick said.

“You say that now,” Jason smiled confidently.

“I say that always,” Dick said.

Though he wasn’t sure even he believed that.

* * *

 

“Again,” Jason insisted later pressing up against him.

“One more time,” Dick gave in and turned into the touch.

“Again,” Jason kissed him the next morning as he snaked a hand into Dick’s pants.

“Again,” Jason moaned in the afternoon sunlight as Dick pushed inside him yet again.

“Again,” Jason grinned up at him before swallowing him down.

“Again,” Jason demanded, eyes burning so hot and bright that Dick had to unhook his leg restraints so that Jason could wrap his legs around his hips.

“Again…” Jason said softly- but _never_ sweetly- in the dark as he mouthed a hot path down Dick’s neck. Dick buried his fingers in his curls and felt Jason’s laughter against his skin.

They came together on just about every surface of the loft. It never quite felt like being with a lover and always a lot like sleeping with the enemy, but fuck if it wasn’t hot enough to keep Dick’s blood up. Dick finally got him into his bed and- after Jason finished mocking him- Jason proceeded to turn the tables and eat Dick out until he thought he was going to lose his fucking mind.

Jason was warm, Dick remembered thinking to himself as he drifted off to sleep, but mostly he was freaking hot.

Jason was… Jason was… Jason was not there.

Dick’s eyes flew open and he sat up fast.

The loft was silent and empty but it’s not like Dick really expected Jason to stick around up _there_. Dick pulled on a pair of sweats and grabbed his sticks and flipped down the stairs into the garage.

The Batmobile… the Batmobile had no mother-fucking-wheels and was instead propped up on cement blocks.

“Well hello sleeping beauty,” Jason drawled from where he was sprawled in the driver’s seat smoking a cigarette and looking extremely pleased with himself. Dick wasn’t sure if he wanted to shoot Jason in his smug little face, or himself for getting distracted by the fact that Jason was obviously wearing a pair of Dick’s boxers and nothing else and the evidence of what they had been doing to each other was all over his skin.

“Where are the tires to the Batmobile?” Dick demanded stalking closer.

“Who knows? Certainly not you,” Jason said blowing smoke at him.

“Where did you get those cigarettes? I don’t own cigarettes and you didn’t have any when you got here.” Dick said zoning in on them.

“Maybe I had some visitors.” Jason said lazily, and it was so so easy to forget he was a gang lord with an extremely loyal following when he acted like a freaking brat.

“You had your gang sneak in here and take the tires?” Dick fumed.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” scoffed Jason, “I wouldn’t put my crew in danger of the Bat’s psycho traps: I took them off myself after you passed out and the boys took ‘em from there.”

That was, actually, impressive. And considerate, if you ignored the fact that he was once again _robbing_ Dick… and Dick was in no mood to be charitable. Damnit, even if Dick could narrow down where the tires were, ambushing the Red Hoods was not something people generally lived to talk about and _certainly_ not at their own base.

“And you met your ‘crew’ looking like that?” Dick gestured to Jason’s debauched state.

“Hey, it doesn’t hurt my reputation if it get’s out that I’m sleeping with the pretty boy everyone wants a piece of.” Jason smiled at him wetly.

It really might hurt Dick’s reputation though if word got out he was sleeping with a Hood.

“And why didn’t you just take the whole car and just book it?” sneered Dick.

“Look,” Jason said crushing the cigarette on the ground, “Don’t pretend like you’re just a dumb pretty face: it’s obvious you know how to handle this baby like no one other than the Bat himself. You’re familiar enough with them that you probably know just about all their tricks. Since I don’t fancy dying via poison darts in the seat cushions if I push the blue button before the red- Batman is clearly a fucking weirdo by the way- I was thinking you could just save me time and show me.”

“Why the hell would I do that?” Dick asked incredulously.

“Because I’m the hottest fuck you’ve ever had?” asked Jason batting his eyelashes.

“Not even fucking close,” Dick snapped.

“No hesitation, ouch,” Jason laughed, “But really though, you ain’t taking this baby nowhere without those tires. Pretty beast like this can’t take just anyone’s old hand-me-downs. I on the other hand, can do _loads_ with those tires, but I’d rather have my cake and eat it too if you know what I mean.”

“Well, you can’t because I’m not going to cooperate with this,” Dick scoffed.

“Oh please, birdie,” Jason outright laughed at him, “If you didn’t have just as much of a hard on as I do for a beautifully made machine then we’d never have even met, now would we?”

“Don’t put us on the same level.” Dick sneered.

“You’re right, I am the new and improved version, aren’t I?” Jason’s cocky little smile just made Dick want to grind his face into the floor… or maybe the sheets. It was difficult to say.

“So, I show you a few tricks and you steal my car? Is that what you’re saying?” Dick said giving him a look.

“Who knows?” Jason licked his lips and Dick was back to wanting to shoot one of them for the way he couldn’t look away, “Maybe you’ll just give it to me.”

“Riiight,” Dick gave him an incredulous look.

“You won’t know until you start showing me shit,” Jason said.

Dick regarded him distrustfully. Jason lounged in the leather seats pretending to look patient but mostly looking like a smug little shit. The annoying thing was, he had every right to be. But maybe Dick could recruit Barbara and Kara to help out later on to make sure Jason couldn’t just lift the whole car from him. It might be worth the endless teasing he’d get at the garage if it kept it out of the Red Hood’s hands.

Dick could play nice-ish until then. A plan his cock definitely favored.

“So,” Dick said stepping close enough that their legs brushed, “How many tricks do I show you before I get the tires back?”

“How ‘bout “everything” and go from there?” Jason said, but Dick noticed his voice had gotten a little huskier and his pupils blown wide. Dick wondered if it was car or all the crazy fucked up sex they were likely going to have in and on the car. Possibly both.

“You won’t be able to learn much if we can’t actually drive the thing,” Dick pointed out.

“Mmm, plenty to enjoy in the meantime,” Jason commented leaning forward to bite the skin above the waistband of his pants.

“Yeah?” Dick asked, his own voice coming out low and almost hoarse as he tugged on Jason’s hair and kicked the lever on the seat Jason was sitting on to make it recline all the way.

Jason followed it with a glittering look as he caught on.

“Why don’t you show _me_ a few things first?” Dick said climbing into the car knowing the smile on his face was probably a little crazy and that Jason probably liked it that way.

“Deal,” Jason said pulling him on top.

**Author's Note:**

> So. I have several stories going that need updates therefore- naturally- I write something completely different. I hope you enjoyed my productive procrastination.


End file.
